Santa Baby
by The May Waters
Summary: In the spirit of the coming Holiday it seems some of our favorite characters are having romances out of Christmas songs. Levy has a little surprise in store for Christmas time, because what she asked Santa for just might come true.


Title: Santa Baby

Summary: In the spirit of the coming Holiday it seems some of our favourite characters are having romances out of Christmas songs. Levy has a little surprise in store for Christmas time, because what she asked Santa for just might come true.

Written By: May Waters

Rating: T

Characters: Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden

* * *

Santa Baby

* * *

"_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me! I've been an awful good girl, santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight. Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue!_"

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Levy called after the small children of Magnolia.

"Tell me why I have to dress up as Santa again,"

"Because Master Makarov asked you to,"

"Droy would be better suited for this kind of thing."

"Don't be mean," Levy smacked his well muscled arm, the jingle bells on her toes jingling merrily.

"You make a good elf," Gajeel grinned down at her. Levy crossed her arms at yet another short joke.

"Don't poke fun, I like being able to help kids."

"I wasn't making fun of you, I like the outfit." She glanced up at the dragon slayer, her eyes wide.

"Really?"

"Come on Shrimp, we have moe gifts to deliver and then we can enjoy Christmas Eve."

"Gajeel!"

* * *

Levy yawned, stretching her arms high in the air. She changed her clothes and climbed under the warm covers in her apartment. Christmas was the very next day and she couldn't be happier to see what she would be getting from her friends. Turning out the lights on both her Christmas Tree and room she slipped into dream land. She woke up twenty minutes later realizing the letter she had wrote to Santa had not been inside her pocket. It held one of her deepest secrets on it, what if someone were to find the letter? Levy rocketed out of bed and put on several layers to keep out the cold.

* * *

Gajeel bent over and picked up the piece of paper which danced across the ground in front of him. It looked as though it was a last minute letter to Santa and the poor child might be disappointed if they didn't receive their last minute wishes. Knowing he probably shouldn't read it, Gajeel made to put it in his pocket. Then he saw something which changed his mind in a hurry. The name on the front was Levy's, she had lost her Christmas letter. Gajeel disappeared down a back alley, slitting the letter open as he walked. The small piece of paper falling into his open palm. Maybe this would give a hint as to whether or not he had bought her the right gift. His eyes widened as he took in the contents of the letter.

_Dear Santa,_

_This seems a little ridiculous even writing something like this. I figured I would just get my feelings out on paper. You see Santa, while I love all the books and other present I'm given during this season, there's something special I really want this year. It's not really something you can give me either, seeing as it's not a toy or a book. There's the man I know, he's devilishly handsome and I couldn't help but fall in love with him. I wish I could tell him how I feel and then I might have my Christmas wish. You see, I really, really love Gajeel Redfox, there I said it. Or wrote it... I love him and I want him to know. Yet I'm always too afraid to tell him because I'm scared he'll reject me and then where will that leave me. He always calls me short, I know I am, it's just a fact of life; he's so tall, so much taller than me. Taller than Natsu and Natsu towers over me enough. What I really wish I could have for Christmas is a confession from Gajeel, telling me he wants to at least take me on one date. That's my one true Cristmas wish. Thanks for listening Santa._

_Love,_

_Levy McGarden_

Gajeel sucked in a sharp breath, the letter was definitely not what he had been expecting. Perhaps he could find a way to give her his present and the one in her letter. He had been so worried his past would affect them, he has wondered if she would ever come to like him as more than a friend. Gajeel folded the letter gently, placing it back in his pocket, this would take some more thought.

* * *

Levy returned home with a pink face, and frozen body. She had not managed to find the letter anywhere in the streets and she wondered if someone had mailed it, or if they had thrown it away. Levy sighed and peeled off the several layers she was wrapped in, falling back into her bed with a "thwump." Rolling over, she curled herself back into the still warm blankets and rested uneasily, wondering if someone had perhaps read her letter.

* * *

Levy awoke in the morning to the sound of a crash and a vulgar word. Levy bolted up out of bed in shock, she was in her pajamas and it sounded as though someone had broken into her room. Sucking in a sharp breath, she steeled herself for confronting the robber. Clenching her fists she peered around the corner and crept out into the Library like living room. She saw no one around, the presents for her friends at the guild, still tucked safely under the Christmas tree. Levy walked through the bookshelves, but seeing no one, began to move back to her room.

"Merry Christmas Shrimp," A deep voice greeted from behind her. Levy screamed and whirled her face coming in contact with a broad chest.

"Ouch," She fell back onto her butt, rubbing her nose.

"Didn't mean to hurt you." A hand stretched towards her, she recognized the black leather gloves with metal studs in it. She followed the hand up, metal piercings in his arms, and finally- the rough face with piercings down his long nose and caressing the base of his lip and chin.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked in confusion, letting him pull her up by her small hand. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"I came to wish you a Merry Christmas," Gajeel suddenly looked awkward, as though he was rethinking his original plan.

"Oh, well thank you Gajeel. Merry Christmas to you too,"

"Yeah," his eyes drifted down to her pajamas, his cheeks flushing red. Levy looked up, confused then it struck her.

"I'm going to just go change, be right back." Levy disappeared back into her room, while Gajeel considered escaping while he had the chance. While she was changing, she called out to her guest, effectively keeping him there. "So, uh, why else did you want to come here?"

"I-" He hesitated, unsure of whether or not to say what he'd come to say. "thought I might talk to you a bit."

"That doesn't really sound like you," Levy popped her head back into the room, Gajeel tried not to let his thoughts wander too much.

"A lot of things are not sounding like me lately." He mumbled crossly; he shouldn't even be here.

"Are you okay?"

Gajeel didn't trust himself to speak, so he merely shrugged. Levy chewed her lip, inadvertently making the will of her crush weaken.

"Levy,"

"Yes Gajeel?" He could see the hope in her amber eyes.

"I'll see you at the guild later, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Levy rubbed her arm turning away as Gajeel left through her window. Only one thought struck Gajeel's mind as he ran off, _I am an idiot._

* * *

Levy smiled happily as she watched Lucy and Natsu share a moment under the mistletoe. She didn't even notice Gajeel come up behind her and when she turned her face met his chest once again.

"That's the second time I've bumped into you like this," Levy smiled up at him, taking his proffered hand.

Gajeel grunted, his exceed, who had since been filled in on all the details of the morning, shook his head. This was going to take a strong hand to get Gajeel to say what he had been practicing for the last hour. Levy gave him a small package from the bundle in her arms and slipped past to deliver the last of her gifts. Sighing, he returned to his exceed, staring at the present for several moments.

"Unless you developed the power to see through wrapping paper, you're going to have to open the present." Lily told him teasingly.

"I'm just worried,"

"About her rejecting you, despite the letter, or about her receiving your present badly?"

"The present, I worked hard on it."

"Knowing Levy, she's going to love it." Lily placed a paw on the present Levy had given Gajeel and pushed it towards the brutish male.

"Right," he took the present up and tore off the paper, to Pantherlily, Gajeel had been gentle with the package, to others it was done with the same non-caring attitude. Inside was a small gift wrapped bag of iron bits, a studded headband to keep his hair back, and a winter scarf with fine spiraling iron throughout the fabric. Without even touching the things Levy had made for him, he could tell they would be warm and smell like her. He took a deep breath, then heard a startled noise come from behind him.

Levy was trapped under the mistletoe by Freid's enchantments. Everyone in the room froze, staring at the small girl. She squeaked as Jet and Droy began to fight over who would get to kiss Levy under the mistletoe. Without thinking, Gajeel stood and walked over to Levy. The guild went silent once more, Jet and Droy standing in shock as the Iron Dragon Slayer stood over the book mage. Levy's eyes widened as he leaned down, taking her face in one of his rough hands, and pressing his lips to hers. She sighed against his mouth, causing Gajeel to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her up into him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Gajeel growled, quite feral, but Levy wasn't frightened. She could see the honesty, lust, and love in his gaze. She lifted a hand and brushed his cheek lightly with her fingers and smiled.

"I didn't think you would ever ask," Levy was scared to try kissing him, he didn't seem like someone who would take kindly to major public affection. Gajeel's brows furrowed together in confusion and she couldn't help but giggle. "I'd love to,"

Within the next moment Gajeel's mouth was back on hers and Levy's fingers were tangling in his hair. He sought purchase in her mouth, which Levy gave to him greedily, loving the feel of him pressed up against her. There were several wolf-whistles and applause which finally broke them apart. Levy's face was flaming red while Gajeel looked extremely triumphant. It reminded her of the look on Natsu's face the Christmas before when he had claimed Lucy as his. She ignored Jet and Droy's crying pleas, joining Gajeel at the table with Pantherlily who was grinning, but shaking his head.

"That was most definitely not what we practiced for an hour."

"You wouldn't have wanted to practice anything like that with me anyway."

"Most definitely not,"

* * *

**Note: This years Christmas fics are one-shots for various fandoms based off of Christmas songs. If you have any interest in the following fandoms: more Fairy Tail, Lord of the Rings, and Harry Potter, then check out my coming Christmas one-shots! Leave a review. ~May Waters**

**P.S. I suggest looking up the definition of sable, it'll make more sense why I chose that portion of the song.**

* * *

Edited December 12th, 2013: Minor spelling and grammatical errors.


End file.
